Entre la esperanza y la deseperacion nace el amor
by Nei8
Summary: Cuando Fukawa desaparece, Togami se decide a buscarla, pero el buscara la ayuda de Naegi para encontarla y evitar que ella se meta en problemas
1. Amistad imposible

Todo estaba empeorando, el juego de asesinato mutuo ya había cobrado las vidas de muchos de sus compañeros, el ultimo juicio de castigo se había realizado, nadie había sido el culpable, Sakura Ogami se había suicidado, Naegi estaba muy triste, pero no se dejaba vencer, no perdería ante la desesperación.

Naegi nunca estaba solo, Kirigiri siempre lo acompañaba, pero hasta un cierto punto Naegi ansiaba la compañía de otra persona, solo que el sabia que era muy difícil acercarse a esa persona. El, siempre distante, y nunca solitario, pues siempre era acompañado por su compañera Touko Fukawa, el joven e inexperto Naegi quería poder acercarse a Togami, no obstante, cuando lo hacia solo era por la muerte de alguien, para resolver el caso de esos asesinatos, cosa que no era muy buena para iniciar una amistad. Naegi intentaba ser atento y saludar, pero Fukawa siempre terminaba llamando la atención del aludido. Siempre era lo mismo, Negi empezaba a frustrarse pues no podía hablar con Togami, y en gran parte era responsabilidad de Fukawa.

Todo era como de costumbre, hasta que Naegi vio algo que le resulto esperanzador, y no es que en si lo deseara, si no que mas bien era su oportunidad. Togami estaba solo en una mesa de la cafetería, para Naegi fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Al fin podía hablarle sin las interrupciones de Fukawa, solo que, estavez, Naegi era el que no se podía acercar, al fin podía hablarle a Togami, pero Kirigiri hablaba con el en ese momento, todos estaban en una alegre conversación, y últimamente eso es había convertido en un suceso extraño, Naegi estaba alegre pero a su vez se sentía mal, todos hablaban tan alegremente y Togami estaba solo, al otro extremo de la cafetería.

Cuando Naegi se disponía a levantarse para ir a hablar con Togami, vio que tranquilamente, este se dirigía rumbo a la mase donde todos estaban comiendo. Togami tomo una silla y la llevo a la mesa, se sento justo al lado de Naegi, cosa que paso desapercibida para todos menos para Naegi, el cruzo mirada con Togami alrededor de cuatro veces hasa que se decidio a hablar:

-Buenos días- Dijo Naegi viendo al joven de pelo rubio

-Si- Dijo Togami algo desganado

-¿Y, Fukawa san?- Pregunto el joven castaño

Esta pregunta parecio haber alterado al joven rubio, se veía bastante preocupado, no respondio nada, parecía que era un tema muy delicado ese dia, Naegi se sentía culpable de haber hecho esa pregunta, no pensaba que fuera algo tan malo, después de todo, nunca parecio que Togami le diera importancia a la joven, Naegi no sabia que hacer, pero mientras estaba en su dilema moral, su compañero se estaba poniendo bastante palido, esto le causó la necesidad de irse de la cafetería. Acto seguido, Togami se levanto y camino rápidamente a la salida, Naegi se levanto tras el y lo siguió.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería Naegi se acerco a Togami y le pregunto a este ultimo:

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Fukawa san?- Naegi intento acercarse mas a Togami, pero este ultimo se trataba de alejar aun mas

-¿Togami san?, ¿puedo ayudar?- Naegi estaba intentando calmar a su amigo, el cual estaba en shock

-¿Togami san?- Reitero Naegi

Eso ya tenia pinta de ser un caso perdido, el joven rubio nunca le diría lo que le ocurria y solo terminaría por alejarse mas de el. Pero, Naegi iba a conseguir su respuesta

-Ella…-Togami dejo de hablar, se puso aun mas nervioso, se veía muy alterado

Naegi intento calmarlo, pero el se desmayo. Lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Fukawa desequilibro mucho a Togami, Naegi llevo cargando como pudo a Togami hasta la habitación donde el dormia.

Naegi no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que le ocurrio a Togami, el se había propuesto a solucionar lo que le ocurrio a Fukawa, sin ninguna ayuda, pero a la vez el iba a ser el que lo condicionara para obtener algo que el quería de Togami, su amistad


	2. Desesperacion

Horas después, Togami despertó en la habitación de Naegi, este ultimo lo estaba vigilando, parecía ser muy cuidadoso con como lo tenia en su habitación

-¿Dónde estoy¿- Pregunto Togami

-En mi habitación- Le contesto Naegi

Esta respuesta hizo que el color de la cara de Togami volviese a cambiar, pero esta vez se sonrojo mucho, cosa que hizo todo lo posible por ocultar, pero debido a que quería saber mas sobre su situación se giro hacia Naegi y dijo:

-¡¿Por qué?!- Dijo rápidamente Togami

-No tengo tu acceso a tu habitación, ais que te traje a la mia?- Dijo Naegi

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto?-Pregunto el joven rubio

-Nadie- Le respondio Naegi

Togami parecía un poco aliviado por la respuesta de Naegi, pero de nuevo se puso muy nervioso al recordar a su única amiga

-¿Qué le ocurrio a Fukawa san?-Naegi era muy insistente en ese tema

-Desaparecio-Contesto de una manera fría Togami

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te altero tanto?-Dijo Naegi

-No te metas-Dijo Togami

-Entonces, ¿no quieres mi ayuda?-Pregunto Naegi a Togami

_``¿Cómo es que de un dia para otro todos han cambiado tanto?, ¿desde cuando Naegi es asi?, me acerque a el por que sabia que me iba a ayudar sin condiciones, ¿desde cuando cambio el tanto?._

_¡Un momento!, desde cuando quiero tanto la ayuda de ese niño, pero lo cierto es que quiero ver a Touko´´_

-¡Si la quiero!-Contesto muy alterado Togami

-Entonces, respóndeme- Le dijo en un tono dominante Naegi

-Solo me interesa- Respondio cortante Togami

-¡Respondeme!-Dijo Naegi

-¡Ya te dije la razón!-Contesto Togami

-Se que esa no es-Impeto Naegi

-Si tu ya sabes la respuesta, ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?-Dijo seriamente Togami

-Porque quiero comprobarla-Respondio Naegi

-Yo no quiero decirte-Dijo Togami

-Entonces, no te ayudare a encontrar a Fukawa san, si tu puedes hacerlo solo, entonces hazlo-Dijo algo molesto Naegi

-Tsk-Dijo Togami

Togami se quedo muy serio y estuvo pensando

``Desde cuando el es asi, ¿estará molesto?, no pienso decirle a nadie lo que paso, pero realmente la quiero ver y hablar con ella sobre lo que paso, pero ya llevo buscándola toda la noche pasada, creo que no puedo solo, pero no le dire, quizá si consigo que se sienta algo mal consiga su ayuda.

¡Desde cuando quiero ocnseguir algo a base de lastima!, no lo hare, y si no lo hago, ¿Qué hare para conseguir su ayuda?, pordia decirle lo que paso, aunque…´´

Mientras Togami estaba pensando se encendio el televisor para los anuncios:

**¡Dos horas mas del tiempo de dia!**

Este anuncio complico aun mas la situación de Togami, si Fukawa se quedaba dormida en otro lugar que no fuera su dormitorio la matarían, y eso no lo iba a permitir

``!Dos horas mas!, tengo solo dos horas para encontrarla, pero ayer no encontré ni un rastro suyo, no lo lograre, ni hablar, solo por esta vez cederé ante Naegi y le dire que es lo que pasa´´


	3. Busqueda implacable

Luego de su reflexión se giro de frente a Naegi y dijo en un tono muy bajo-

-Porque es mi amiga-

-Togami san, ¿lo podrias repetir?, no entendí lo que dijiste-Naegi no llevaba la secuencia de la conversación y sumado el extremadamente bajo tono con el que Togami contesto era lógico que no entendiera, aunque esta molesto al mencionado

-¡Es que no me prestaste atención!-Dijo muy molesto el joven rubio

-Lo lamento, pero, ¿podrias repetirlo?-Dijo Naegi

-Esta bien, quiero encontrar a Fukawa porque es mi amiga- Dijo de muy mala gana Togami

-Bien, entonces, ¿Dónde empezamos a buscarla?-Pregunto Naegi, esobozando una sonrisa

-No se- Contesto Togami

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?!-Dijo algo alterado Naegi

``Esto no es usual en Togami, el normalmente sabe lo que ocurre, ahora entiendo por que quería mi ayuda, pero quizá debería de decirle a Kirigiri, aunque si lo hago, la poca confianza que ha tenido Togami conmigo la perdería, ni hablar, empezemos a buscar arriba, con suerte esta ahí´´

-¿A que viene esa reacción?-Dijo algo serio Togami

-Nada en particular-Contesto Naegi, intentando disimular su sorpresa

Un silencio se hizo mientras ellos estuvieron ahí, después Naegi hablo:

-Togami san-Dijo el joven castaño

-¿Qué?- Respondio el mencionado

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Naegi

-Si, eso creo- Contesto Togami

-Bien, entonces, ¿empezamos arriba?-Comento Naegi

-Si, esta bien-Dijo Togami

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la planta superior, todo estaba vacion, la mayoría estaba en la cafetería o en la piscina, cosa que les estaba ayudando a buscar, Naegi se decidio a preguntarle a Togami que era lo que había ocurrido

-Togami san-Dijo Naegi

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el aludido

-¿Qué ocurrio?-Pregunto algo inexacto Naegi

-¿De que?- Dijo confundido Togami

-Con Fukawa san-Dijo Naegi

-Desaparecio-Contesto Togami

-Me refiero, entiendo que te preocupe tu amiga, pero ¿por que llegar a tal extremo de preocupación?-Dijo curioso Naegi

-Llevo buscándola desde ayer, y si duerme fuera de los dormitorios, será ``castigada´´, en pocas palabras, morirá-Dijo Togami con una expresión muy seria en el rostro

-Ya veo-Dijo Naegi

-Si- Contesto Togami

-¿No sabes por que desaparecio?- Dijo curioso Naegi

-Ella, mas bien, escapo de la biblioteca, y ha estado evitando a todos-Contesto Togami

``¿Por qué el decir eso avergonzó a Togami?, acaso será su culpa´´

-Togami san-Dijo Naegi

-Si-Contesto Togami

-¿tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición?- Dijo Naegi

-Es lo mas probable- Respondio Togami

-¿Por qué?-Dijo aun mas interesado Naegi

-Discutimos sobre algunos intereses personales-Respondio Togami

``Si esto sigue asi, voy a terminar diciéndole lo que siento, y eso no puede pasar´´

De pronto ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a un cuarto muy oscuro, decidieron que podrían haber encontrado algo ahí, asi que entraron. Una vez dentro:

-Togami san-Dijo Naegi

-Ya deja de decirme asi, es molesto-Respondio Togami

``¿Quiere que sea menos formal con el?, que lo habrá hecho cambiar tanto, ¿es que yo estare entendiendo mal?, o es acaso… No lo se, quisa si le dijera que yo lo quiero, ¡Regresa a la realidad!, eso no puede ser, por el momento lo tratare como siempre´´


	4. Conociendonos

-Mmm, te molesta si te llamo igual- Atino a decir Naegi

-Solo olvídalo, ya no importa- Dijo Togami

-Ah, esta bien-Contesto algo desanimado Naegi

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Togami

-Deberiamos de buscar un apagador, Togami kun, tu busca de ese lado y yo de este- Respondio Naegi

Togami no contesto, solo intentaba encontrar el apagador, pero en un punto el se cruzo con Naegi y este ultimo tiro los lentes de Togami, el, al sentir esto se agacho para recogerlos, pero sin ellos le era casi imposible ver. Mientras tanto Naegi vio el apagador y lo encendio, incluso alcanzo a ver a su amigo tratando de encontrar sus lentes, Naegi se agacho para ayudarle, pero por accidente Togami presiono una especie de apagador, con el cual cayeron las las rejas de la habitación y ambos quedaron encerrados dentro. Togami se sentía muy avergonzado, pues consideraba que todo eso era su culpa, depues de todod el fue quien activo el interruptor, Togami se trato de disculpar con Naegi, pero este ultimo le dijo:

-Descuida, no es algo tan grave-

Despues de eso Togami siguió buscando sus lentes, hasta que fue interrumpido por Naegi

-Togami kun- Dijo Naegi

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Togami

-Encontre lo que buscábamos- Respondio Naegi

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo algo confundido Togami

-Si, encontré tus lentes y a Fukawa san- Contesto Naegi

-¡¿Dónde!?- Dijo rápidamente el joven rubio

-Del otro lado de la reja- Contesto Naegi algo desanimado

Fukawa había recogido los lentes de Togami y se había alejado cuando vio que su amado activaba el interruptor

Mientras tanto Naegi se había acercado a la reja, pero cuando se disponía a hablar con Fukawa, esta estornudo y dio lugar a la aparición de Genosider Syo, cosa que complico la situación de la negociación por los lentes del joven heredero. Despues de una corta discusión Fukawa consevo los lentes, después de eso ella se retiro, dejando a los dos adolescentes encerrados y a uno de ellos casi siego.

Naegi se sento y comenzó a platicar con Togami, claro esta, después de ayudarlo a sentarse

-Togami kun- Dijo Naegi

-Si- Contesto Togami

-¿En verdad necesitas mucho tus lentes?- Pregunto Naegi

Togami solo asintió

-Mmm, ya veo- Dijo muy pensativo Naegi

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento y luego Togami reompio el silencio:

-¿Y como era tu vida antes?-Pregunto Togami

-Buena, al menos eso creo yo- Respondio Naegi

Naegi volte a ver a Togami y le dijo

-¿Y la tuya?-

-Bien, supongo-Respondio Togami

-¿Por qué no estas seguro?- Pregunto Naegi

-¿Cuál seria la razón para estralo?- Continuo Togami

-Es solo que, tu nunca debiste haber tenido problemas- Respondio Naegi

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Dijo Togami

-Tu simple apellido ha de haber sido de mucha ayuda- Respondio Naegi

-¡Tonterias!- Dijo abruptamente Togami

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Naegi

-Mi nombre solo ha sido una carga- Respondio algo triste Togami

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Inquirió Naegi

-Es lógico, después de todo, ¿Cómo esperar que entiendas?-Dijo deprimido Togami

-Si tan solo me dijeras el por que, yo podría entenderlo- Dijo Naegi

-Tienes acaso la menor idea de lo que es que todos esperen mucho de ti, sin siquiera conocerte- Dijo Togami

-No realmente, no- Contesto Naegi


	5. Mi amor puede ser imposible

Togami estaba realmente muy molesto, cosa que entristecio un poco a Naegi, pensando que la pregunta lo había molestado, si bien eso no era del todo cierto, pues la pregunta como tal no era lo que le había molestado, si no el hecho de que esos sentimientos de frustración fueran reales y causados por recuerdos de su vida

Naegi se acerco al chico de pelo rubio y le dio un pequeño y cariñoso abrazo, asi se quedaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían 10 minutos del tiempo de dia, tenían que encontrar la salida pronto

Naegi intento con el apagador que había activado antes Togami, para su buena suerte eso había funcionado, Naegi había conseguido abrir las rejas y se disponía a salir, pero recordó que Togami no veía nada bien sin sus lentes asi que se dispuso a ayudarlo, caminaron un corto tiempo hasta volver a encontrarse con Fukawa, quien se acerco al oído de Togami y le susurro algo que Naegi no pudo escuchar. El solo pudo ver como Togami estaba muy sonrojado, eso lo preocupo un poco, después de todo Togami nunca era asi.

``¿Qué le pasara a Togami, ¿estara bien? A caso habrá sido mi culpa por la pregunta que le hize hace rato, es tan solo que esto es extraño, Togami nunca había sido asi, en este momento desearía poder hablar tranquilamente como cuando estuvimos en ese cuartito, pero con Fukawa san no me será posible decirle nada a Togami. Mejor intentare hablarle mañana, aunque quizá ya no me sea posible, aun asi lo intentare´´

Togami se despidió de Naegi, le agradeció su ayuda y se fue con Fukawa, Naegi no sabia nada de lo que pasaba, solo vio a su amigo irse con esa chica, a la cual por cierto Naegi le tenia muchos celos, el solo pensar que ella podía seguir a Togami a donde el fuera sin que nadie la mirara mal por ello era un motivo mas que suficiente para que Naegi se sintiera asi. Pero no podía decir nada de ello, de hecho nunca pudo decir nada de lo que sentía.

¿Cómo decirle a sus padres que el no estaba interesado en las chicas?, ¿con que cara mirar a sus padres mientras el leia sus historias favoritas?, ¿Cómo pedirle ayuda a alguien sobre el amor cuando tu problema no es con una chica si no con un chico?, ¿Cómo haría ahora para llamar la atención de Togami? Todas esas cosas siempre fueron y serán las frustraciones de Naegi, pero aun asi el ha querido seguir adelante.

Naegi solo sabia que por el momento el tenia que sobrevivir para ir con su familia y asi poder pensar como llamar la atención del joven heredero. Aunque claro, debe de recordar que fuera de esa escuela de la muerte, ellos ya no serian iguales, después de todo Naegi solo era un chico normal, encambio Togami era el heredero de los corporativos Togami. Tal vez nunca lo volveria a ver. Pero por ahora podría disfrutar de verlo, aunque sea un poco.


	6. Aunque me vaya volvere

Capitulo 6: Aunque me vaya volvere

-Al fin regrese- Dijo algo aliviado Naegi al entrar a su habitación

``Nunca pensé que mi habitación pudiera ser tan solitaria, pero de seguro que solo es porque hoy estuve todo el dia con Togami y tal vez me acostumbre a su presencia, en todo caso, mañana será otro dia´´

Justo en ese momento Naegi vio a una persona en su habitación, parpadeo y esta desaparecio, acto seguido vio a Kirigiri de pie frente a el, después el se quedo profundamente dormido debido a su cansancio

A la mañana siguiente encontraron el cuerpo de Mukuro Ikusaba, el solo supo que era hora de otra clase de juicio

Durante la clase de juicio Naegi fue encontrado culpable, pero sabes que Kirigiri lo ayudo a salir del basurero donde el cayo, cuando regreso con los demás todos lo recibieron de una manera muy alegre, o bueno, casi todos. Habia alguien molesto, no de verlo de regreso, sino mas bien de lo que el hizo, aun mas explicito, de con quien estuvo.

``!¿Por que?!, ¿Por qué con ella?, ¿Por qué siempre ella?, ¿es que acaso el la quiere? Se que no debería de ponerme asi por algo como esto, pero aunque lo encontré de vuelta, el siempre será de esa estúpida detective, nunca va a ser mio, tal vez ya debería dejarlo por su lado, si tan solo yo no lo amara, se que entonces podría hacerlo´´

Naegi vio que Togami no le recibió como los otros, vio que el estaba molesto, Naegi no sabia por que, no entendia que era lo que había hecho, ¿Qué podía haber sido tan malo?

Naegi se dirigio hasta Togami y le dijo

-¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo?-

-No estoy molesto, ¿Qué te hace creerlo?- Contesto Togami en su usual tono

-¡No me digas que no estas molesto!- Dijo muy enojado Naegi

-Simplemente no lo estoy- Volvio a decir Togami

-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué eres tan indiferente hoy conmigo?!- Dijo ya fuera de quisio Naegi

-No es que importe- Contesto Togami intentando evadir a Naegi

Naegi salio corriendo, eso realmente le había dolido, no se intereso en saber nada de lo que había pasado, incluso el pudo haber muerto y a Togami ni siquiera le cruzo por la cabeza, no espera, si lo pensó pero no le importo.

Sin embargo la decepcion que para Togami era el ver a Naegi siempre con Kirigiri, le causo una terrible tristeza y enojo, por lo cual el no pudo ver a Naegi como siempre lo hacia, y ahora, después de discutir con Fukawa, se había quedado sin nadie en quien confiar, luego comenzó a hablar con Naegi y eso lo había hecho sentir bien, pero ahora el estaba completamente solo.

Pero Togami no odiaba solo esa sensación, si no que también una entrometida detective de cabello lila le dijo una vez que el terminaría completamente solo, y ahora sabia que ella tenia razón, ya no tenia a nadie, solo existía en el ese amor que tenia hacia Naegi, pero ya no tendría a Naegi. Claro esta, si es que algún dia lo tuvo.


	7. Corazon roto

Hola a todos, ahora si ya doy continuacion a mis historias que podrian considerar olvidadas, este es el capitulo siete de mi historia y espero lo disfruten Capitulo 7:

Togami se había quedado solo, Fukawa aun estaba muy molesta con el, y ahora Naegi no quería saber nada de el, a ciencia cierta, Togami no tenia ni el mas minimo animo de salir de su habitación, pero aun asi el consiguió con toda su fuerza de voluntad el salir de su cama, se vistió como de costumbre y se dispuso a tomar sus lentes… ¡Donde estaban los malditos lentes!, el realmente no ve nada asi que los necesitaba, comenzó a buscarlos desesperadamente pero de nuevo no encontró nada, sono el anuncio de que ya era hora de levantarse y no le quedaba de otra que salir sin sus lentes. Por si algo le faltara tendría que arreglárselas sin ver, realmente odiaba el haber quitado de sus prioridades el cuidado de la visión cuando era niño, quizá si no lo hubiera hecho el no tendría tantos lios actualmente. En fin ahora solo tiene que caminar lo mas seguro de si que le sea posible en esa condición.

Paso lo mas tranquilo posible por los pasillos, pero al paso de un rato se topo con una pequeña pila de libros en el piso, en su mente cruzo el hecho de que ya había esquivado a los libros, pero como su visión de profundidad era bastante deficiente, no se percato de que estaba mas cerca de lo que el pensaba de esos libros, por lo que se termino por tropezar, Togami cayo de una manera muy estrepitosa. Justo a su lado paso Asahina, lo que le faltaba, la estúpida nadadora lo iba a ver tirado en el suelo.

Togami y Asahina solo se miraron, Asahina se comenzó a reir, cosa que a Togami le molestaba bastante, por lo cual solo le dirigio una mirada de molestia. Acto seguido, Asahina se hizo la indignada y continuo con su camino, poco después Togami se levanto y trato de seguir caminando para ir con el resto, camino y camino hasta llegar a la sala comedor, donde sorpresivamente no había nadie mas que Fukawa, quien le miraba con molestia. Despues de un intercambio de miradas, Fukawa hablo:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No tiene por que ocurrir algo-Respondio Togami con simpleza

-Entonces ¿Qué le paso a su cabello?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Fukawa

-…-Togami no contesto, no se había dado cuenta de que su cabello era un desorden

-Bien, en cualquier caso, hoy nadie iba a venir aquí hasta las seis, todos iban a explorar, eso lo decidieron ayer-Dijo Fukawa

-Bien, gracias-Hablo algo pensativo Togami

-Naegi esta en la planta alta, esta solo hasta donde yo recuerdo-Dijo sorpresivamente Fukawa

Togami solo la miro y ella le ofrecio una sonrisa, después la joven escritora se fue a seguir explorando y el se encamino a la planta alta para seguir intentar remediar su error y disculparse con Naegi.

Togami subio las escaleras, realmente era mucha distancia, y con el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento y la ausencia de sus lentes se le hizo un trayecto muy largo y en definitiva extenuante. Aun no sabia que le iba a decir pero ya se le ocurriría.

Llego a la planta alta, escucho la voz de Naegi en una sala cualquiera y decidio ir a ver, cuando estuvo en la puerta, vio que Naegi estaba con Kirigiri, eso le molesto un poco pero prefirió no darle importancia, pues de otro modo no le demostraría a Naegi que lo del dia anterior era la única vez que pasaba. Togami se quedo estatico en la puerta, mirando de lejos la pequeña conversación, cuando vio que Kirigiri le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naegi, acto seguido Kirigiri salio, dirigiéndole a el una mirada triunfal, restregándole que ella era quien ahora estaba con Naegi. Togami solo la miro molesto, intento acercarse a Naegi pero este le rechazo, Togami solo salio lo mas calmado que pudo y fue en búsqueda de Fukawa para poder decirle lo que había pasado, por que si, esta vez necesitaba que alguien le diera consuelo, pues en muchos años, era la primera vez que se sentía al borde de las lagrimas y el no le daría la satisfacción a la detective de cabello lila de verle en ese estado admitiendo su derrota.

!¿Que tal?!, espero les haya gustado, esta vez hice mi capitulo en la perspectiva de Togami pues queria que vieran un lado algo sensible de el


	8. 75

Capitulo 8:

Hola a todos, no, no mori, solo tenia falta de inspiracion.

Este capitulo en definitiva es mas pequeño que de costumbre pero es una introduccion para la segunda parte de mi historia que esta pronta a terminar. Espero que la disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV TOGAMI

Inutil Naegi, ¿como me pudo hacer eso?

Primero arma un escandalo por como lo trate y luego casi se besa con Kirigiri, entonces ¿que rayos quiere?

Tal vez quiere a Kirigiri y yo soy quien entendio mal, o realmente me queria y fui yo el que lo arruino. Si, fue eso, esta casi jurado.

Pero aun asi, no tenia porque hacer eso

-¿Por que fue tan egoista?

-Tal vez porque tu fiste igual Byakuya sama-

¿Touko? ¿Que hace aqui? Tal vez sea solo una mala pasada de mi imaginacion.

-¿Por que lo dices?

De no obtener respuesta puedo garantizar que ya me estoy volviendo loco

-No creo que sea necesario aclararlo Byakuya sama-

Supongo que eso podria contar como respuesta ¿no?

-TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZON-

-tLA VEZ

-¿tE VOLVERAS A IR?

Tenia que preguntarlo, aunque sea una vez, necesito que se quede

-Si

-Ya veo

Esa respuesta me desilusiono, yo esperabva que se quedara, queria que se quedara, aunque sea un poco mas.

-Adios-

-Adios-

Esto me desconsolo, yo esperabva que almenos dijera mi nombre una ultima vez, pero no hubo nada, solo un adios, ya hora se que estoy solo. PEro no lo voy a hacer, no soy un cobarde, yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo, yo no lo...

FIN POV

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven rubio, las cuales mancharon sus pulcros lenter. El joven que se hayaba recostado boca abajo sobre su cama, primero cerro la puerta de su habitacion para evitar que alguien mas entrara.

Las pequeñas lagrimas se convirtieron en un silecnioso llanto hasta que:

Un leve toquido en la puerta del joven lo alerto, seguido de una suave voz

-¿Togami kun?

-¿Nae...gi?

Fin del capitulo

Se que es muy pequeño pero, es que yo queria subir algo y esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

De haber leido todo el capitulo les tengo que decir que este es un contenido exclusivo, ojala lo disfrutaran.

Nos vemos en un mes!

Es broma, es broma, yo espero que sea en maximo quince dias.

Ya nee


End file.
